1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cleaning fabric assembly used for a sweeping machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a cleaning fabric assembly that has two functions: sweeping and mopping and that may be installed and uninstalled easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smart vacuum cleaner is also known as sweeping robot, in which sensors (such as infrared, lenses, iAdapt technology or laser scanning) are used to detect obstacles. In addition, forces of impacts are reduced through impact force reducing design or the reduction of speed as an obstacle approaches. Also, dust and debris are gathered through its cleaning device (such as brush or cleaning fabric) and then are transferred to a dust gathering container to achieve the goals of sweeping and vacuuming. Furthermore, such sweeping robot may be set so that it will carry out cleaning after a certain period of time. In addition, it may recharge itself when its power level drops to a certain level. However, such sweeping robot only removes dust and debris; mopping has to be done by a person or a mopping robot.
Mopping robot available on the market is quite different from the sweeping robot because the former has only one virtual wall and will stop as the water stored inside is used up. Therefore, a user has to be present so that it will not be stuck and so as to add more water. Therefore, mopping robot is less popular than the sweeping robot. However, with its mopping function, it still acquires a certain share of the market.
Some people try to solve this problem by combining the advantages of the sweeping robot (equipped with sensors and impact force reducing design) with the benefit of the mopping robot. Because such new robot can not be too big (so that it may reach small corners), the sizes of its dust gathering container and water storage tank would be limited by such restrain, resulting a poor performance in sweeping and mopping. In addition, water in its water storage tank will still be used up and the robot will stop as this happens.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art robots, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the cleaning fabric assembly of the present invention.